Beloved
by Sayainprincess07
Summary: Lord Voldermort offered Lucius Malfoy a job... But he isint after a employee he is after a consort. And he will not take no for a answer. Lucius and his parents must decide what is worse, obeydience to the Dark Lord or disobeydience to his Lord ship. Based after Lucius 7th year of hogwarts. LV/LM Warning: Male- Male, slight torture,
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Chapter one: An odd… Recruitment?

Lord Voldermort looked at the young man kneeling in front of him, he has been looking forward for this day for years, well maybe not years but sometime at least. "Lucius Malfoy" he said slowly very slowly he was being very polite but the older man knew he was so shy and scared. "Today you returned home for school after completing your final year at Hogwarts, is that correct?" The boy shook his head.

"No my lord I returned … late last night," the Dark lord did something rare, the dark lord smiled.

"That is good; you must be tired when do you get your NEWT results?" The boy looked at me,

"Not for a few weeks my lord, I am quite nervous." The dark lord moved closer to him.  
"Of course you will be, but don't worry I know you studied hard I am sure your results will be good." He gave the young man a big smile which the scared young man returned. "You are probably wondering why I told your Father to bring you here; I know you can't come here on your own as you are not a death eater." The young man said nothing and kept his head down the elder man smiled a little and stroked the younger man's hair it was a short but the older man couldn't help but picture it long, he liked a lot. "Lucius your Father will be here soon, so we are only going to have a moment to talk." The 'evil' (through the dark lord didn't consider himself evil) dark lord circled the young man, "we haven't spoken in sometime since you were fifteen, are you still enjoying your flying? Did you're Father ever let you outside the manor again." The younger man blushed a little, the last time this particular young man saw the dark lord he was covered up to his neck in mud his short blonde hair also had black in it. When the younger man was walking into his Fathers and Mothers manor his brand new flying clothes were completely filthy as well as his broom which almost smashed, his Father told him not to go out and fly on that particular day because it looked like it was going to rain, and of course the young man did went flying and it poured rain and thunder and lightning, and it took a long time to get back and his Father was so upset, mad (and worried) so when the younger man came in filthy dirty his new broom quite damaged his Father pulled him over his knee something that hasn't happened since Lucius was seven years old, when the dark lord came in his Father was screaming if that ever happened again he wouldn't walk for a month. Safe to say the younger man was quite embarrassed by that incident.

"Yes my lord he did," the older man smiled and stroked his hair,  
"I know you were punished a lot, but your Father only had your best interest at heart, a lot of people would be grateful for a father who loves you as much as he does." The younger man didn't say much, but the dark lord placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have a little proposition for you." The younger man looked up. "Would you be interest in doing some little errands for me, nothing scary you won't be killing or injuring just paper work I need someone who is good with numbers and I heard you got the highest mark on your arithmancy OWL exam for the entire school." The younger man looked at the older man and nodded smiling happily; he seemed to have exhaled a lot of air very quickly.

"Yes my lord I- I would consider it an honour." The younger man seemed a little more relaxed now,  
"Good I was hoping you would say yes, well that is all for today Lucius ahh and I see your Father has joined us." And as soon as the Dark lord said that another very tall very blonde man walked through the door, anxiety twitching from his face. The Dark lord smiled a little at his right hand, this particular Malfoy has spent years talking down his sons achievement's to his boss, this is not because he wasn't proud but because he didn't want Lucius to become a death eater. He would rather his only child to become a bank manager or _anything_ (and he really meant anything) else than a death eater, "Abraxas your son will be doing some numbers work for me, isint that nice?" The older man smiled as the Malfoy senior believed his son would be forced to take the dark mark but thankfully the dark lord didn't want that from the young Malfoy heir … but Abraxas Malfoy was not aware that the dark lord he have plans for his one and only son.

Plans that will really stress Malfoy senior out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No one said anything about marriage

Abraxas POV

"Well if he only wants Lucius to sit at a desk all day and run numbers that can't be too bad" my wife said who was sitting on the couch, I wonder how she can sit down, as I had been pacing for the last four hours.

"He has dozens of witches and wizards much more qualified than Lucius at his disposal," I say she rolled her eyes, "he hasn't even got his grades yet, for all we know he failed everything" I say, actually for the first time in Lucius schooling I was hoping he did indeed fail everything. "I wanted to keep him out of this, this whole thing, I don't want him to know…"  
"I think he knows what your capable of," she said coldly, "anyway no one said anything about the dark mark right?" I shook my head, "well you have nothing to worry about then, you are being silly." She shook her head, "he probably wants Luc to take over Greyback's position you know the man has lost it since his son got bitten by a werewolf." I nodded, Greyback was one of the dark Lords four accountants so it made sense he would look for another one.

But why did it have to be my son? What about some of the Lestrange boys.  
"Master, the dark Lord is in the living room." I turned oh no, the frightened house elf stood, "he wanted to see Mistress and Master but not young Master." Thankfully Lucius was fast asleep, I nodded and we saw the dark lord sitting on the couch a very large bag sat next to him,  
"I am sorry for disturbing your evening I am sure you have much to catch up on with your son," actually our son was fast asleep due to the fact it is now two thirteen in the morning.

"You are always welcome in our home my lord." I say politely, the dark lord smiled a little he stood and walked over to us, carrying the bag we both bowed. I couldn't help but fear what was in that bag…. Please don't be Muggle body parts.

"Thank you, I am actually here regarding your son, I admit I didn't originally want him to become my accountant, now I believe it is an excellent idea but I was… unsure of any other way to get him to speak without his fears scaring him. I have something for him," he smiled at us, "Well you three actually, I know you want your son to be safe and secure. And I can offer him safety and security" we look at each other "I would like to marry him," he said bluntly we didn't move, and said nothing … my little boy "I have this for him," he opened the bag to reveal some paper work sitting down I read it, they were marriage papers saying that Lucius and the Dark lord will be wedded, Lucius is one of the few pure blood boys not to be told of who to marry.. .we wanted him to choose.  
"I am afraid to tell you my Lord but this is null and void my Lord Lucius is seventeen, free to make his own d-" He put his hand up and said nothing, he turned to me, and empties the bag on the couch revealing lots of old books.

"I never said anything about forcing him why did you think I waited until now? I merely want you to explain the option he now has so he understands why the scary dark lord will be following him around like a bad smell at his new job." It was supposed to be funny but it freaked the hell out of Lerina my wife and me. "Perhaps you would like to ask your son to come here I don't expect an answer but I will in the coming months." We said nothing; finally Lerina started to move and went to get our only son. It was me and Voldermort… me and Lord Voldermort "That's if you… deem me worthy for your son?" he tilted his head a little to me, and I felt my fear bundle under me.

"My lord we are honoured about you considering our son worthy but Lucius is young, and too childlike not to mention difficult for someone such as yourself to handle." The dark lord laughed,  
"Albraxas I consider you my friend, I am unsure of why you don't want me to be interested in your son, he is in no danger from me or others he will kept the rest of his life in luxury rivalling if not succeeding yours and if something were to ever happen to me, our little prince would be the new Dark lord," that hadn't occurred to me "Lucius is in no danger from me what so ever if he says no, he is also in no danger from me permanently if he says yes either."

"Dad, am I getting married?" I turned dressed in shorts and a singlet there he was, "no one said anything about marriage, I thought you told me everything." My heart started to beat so hard I worried I would faint. I said nothing his Mother looked traumatised the Dark lord on the other hand nodded.

"Yes Child," was all he said, Lucius looked at us,

"But you promised I could have a decision, if I am marrying Bellatrix Black I am leaving right now." The dark lord laughed, my little heart was beating so hard I wasn't surprised if it would jump out of my chest developed legs and hide.

"Lucius honey, this is good. This will secure every ones future." Lucius Mum's the dark lord tilled his head to look at my son, I wondered what he was thinking, one would think he saw Lucius like a piece of meat but he didn't look like that, he looked…. Happy, that he wanted him there but if they were alone it would be even better.

"What your Mother is trying to say Lucius is that the Dark lord has offered a marriage proposal for you, but you don't have to take it if you don't want to, and …" I stopped the dark lord started to speak.

"I only want to offer you what I think you can handle, I offer you a job working close to me, mainly so we can get to know each other, so you won't feel like I am forcing this onto you." Yes and barging in here in the middle of the night isn't forcing him at all.

"Ye-s my lord, thank you for the proposal I am so surprised," the dark lord grinned at us,  
"Give it time, I don't expect an answer for a while I only expect you to turn up at work and be happy as well as on time."

He walked to my son and surprised us by gently kissing him on the forehead. He whispered something in Lucius ear and left. Our son crawled on the couch and said nothing. I sat next to him and stroked his back, "maybe it won't be so bad, you don't have to marry him, if you work for him for a little while we can say you are going on a trip in another country, I am sure this will blow over." Lucius looked up, he seemed to be crying I can never tell even when he was an infant when he was crying. I held him close.

"Are you both CRAZY Lucius first thing tomorrow you will expect the dark lord's proposal and …." I glare at her, I knew she would force him into this, "honey if you don't he might kill your Father," I glared at her, I was furious now "he could kill all of us, isn't that why you have always obeyed him Al?" it was the truth, and now Lucius was scared terrified and overall just tired the fear and exhaustion wasn't helping. I rub his back, Lucius answer would make life difficult for me, I shuttered and Lucius felt it. I wish with all my heart he didn't,

"First thing tomorrow," Lucius said and rolled over and said no more.


	3. First day and night

**Chapter three: The first day and night**

Albraxas POV  
I woke Lucius up from the couch I knew the other accountants came at nine am so at 8.26 we went to go, "Ill tell you how it goes," Lucius said as we walked outside the manor I blinked,  
"I am coming with you," I say, Lucius shook his head,

"I am seventeen dad I don't need you coming with me," I look at him,  
"Lucius I know you're scared, but I need to go with you, _literally_ you need the dark mark to get to the Dark lords office where he wants you to meet him," I say waving the letter we received minutes ago. Finally Lucius nodded and holding may hand we entered into the dark lord's office. Where he stood at once we both bowed. Noticing the two new people he looked up from his desk, he saw me first then his eyes … lit up a little when they saw Lucius, it was difficult to explain.

"Hello Lucius did you sleep well?" Lucius didn't despite the fact he slept on the couch he couldn't keep calm long enough to have a deep sleep, he kept waking up due to nightmares, I slept on the arm chair … I didn't want him alone tonight.

"Yes my Lord," oh god don't lie to him, he hates that, the dark lord raised an hairless eye brow, Lucius must realise he was caught, because he quickly recanted "I was… too excited to sleep my lord," the dark lord smiled at this his face relaxing, I almost breathed a sigh of relief but I kept it in.

"I bet you were, about my proposal or your new job?" Lucius stopped, and gave the 'scary dark lord' a big smile. I had to admit … since we have no idea what to do acting like this to him was great.

"Both my lord, I am thrilled about you would deem me worthy for marriage, and happy I can work near you." The dark lord smiled and walked behind his desk and pulled something out, it was a silver locket.

"I should have gave it to you last night but I thought it could scare you," the locket looked heavy but the dark lord looked so excited by the prospect of having him here. "You're a smart boy Lucius I am sure you know what the S stands for." We both noticed the S at the same time.

"Salazar Slythern" Lucius crooked out; our 'fearless leader' smiled again and started to speak.

"You obliviously need time, I only went to your Father first for his permission I didn't want to force you into anything" I can't believe it… would we get out of this whole scenario with no injuries what so ever? "I know you are excited but I can tell you have been crying and this upsets me, I think your only excited because you want to force yourself to be happy and even through your parents...Aren't as bad as some others I know I know they are putting ideas in your head." He kissed Lucius forehead "I still want to marry you I only want you to understand that it's important that it comes from you, not voices that you hear in the background I don't want an unhappy marriage."

"Is that why I will be working close to you?" Lucius said, I almost smacked him, he said that last night! But he smiled and nodded,  
"Yes child," he walked around Lucius for some time never speaking but observing … he just circled him again and again, he finally stopped and said. "Would you like to come for dinner with me tonight, just the two of us," Lucius said nothing but nodded,

"Yes my Lord," our lordship smiled and touched Lucius black robes

"From now on you will wear a blue outer robe." Lucius nodded, "good I trust you can keep everything quiet I will announce you are my fiancé… if and when you are ready, but I suspect people will get curious as I will be dogging your steps from now on. Could you wait outside Lucius I need to speak to your Father," he nodded and bowed and left.

"I am sorry if Lucius disappointed you my lord his only a child," he tilted his head,

"Don't be silly he acted well and with respect I am patient I will wait until I know he wants to get married, I don't want a frightened child to marry me." I guess it made sense, "I apologise for last night, and I acted too hastily I know I can come off as quite scary and I am sorry if I frightened you or your family, I only wanted to see Lucius."

"Oh course my liege." He smiled at me again,  
"I won't hurt him so don't panic I enjoy his company I look forward to our dinner date."

Lucius POV

My dad went after I got my desk and I started work just number crunching very boring I sat at a table with some other wizards in a row and worked crunching numbers no one dared speak and the only noise was the radio. Dad would be happy I think bitterly he wants me to be a ministry worker and now I am in the most boring department in the world. The only thing boring than this is probably… well if I think of it I will find out!

The first hour and a half was me learning how to do things then I was alone, they looked pretty excited when I seemed to have background knowledge (no matter how small). So now I spend my days … rather scared of the dark lord's proposal oh god I don't want to think of that, I am not even gay! No one bothered to ask me through.

It was ten to five that meant I had to do ten more minutes than I can go home… to get ready for a dinner date with the evil dark lord.

The other people started to finish up for the day so I did too. I only took arithmancy as a subject because Dad wanted me too. At 5.01 everyone had left and i go to the only fire place I waited for everyone to go because if I screwed up the fire I didn't want anyone to see. "Where are you going?" I turned sure enough his lord ship was there, I bowed at once. He didn't look very happy "I asked a question. Where are you going, when we had plans?"

"H-ome to change my lord." He still narrowed his eyes,

"You will return to your home and pack a bag of spare clothes for you to wear after work. Than return here, I will be annoyed if I am left waiting more than a few minutes."

I nod and very quickly jump through the fire, I ended up at the living room where my parents were, Dad smiled but my stressed face made it disappear.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

Chapter four: Dinner

Lucius POV

"So let me get this straight" Dad said as we jogged to my room, "he wants you to change pack some clothes and return to the office." I nodded, "well maybe he doesn't want you to spend the night." For some reason that never crossed my mind ... in my childish ways I just assumed dinner to be dinner. I could not imagine it his cold hands, his burning eyes, I had never been touched, never been with a man or woman. I was too terrified, if I chose someone whom blood is not pure, I could of brought great shame to the family…. 'Just wait until you are wed, we will find you a girl who has blood as pure as ours.' That is what my Father always told me, as I run to my large bedroom I was terrified and started to shake, 'what if he kisses me' as I through clothes into a bag. I turned to my Father,

"Don't keep him waiting," he advised, "do- do" he tilted his head, "do what ever he tells you" my heart dropped "whatever" I nodded, "Lucius this is REALLY inmportant promise me no matter what he asks you will do it."

"I promise Father," I say, I look up and my Mother had walked in she smiled at me,

"Use this firem" she raised her wand and lit it, Mum kissed me but I knew I was in it big. I nodded screamed my destination and jumped through my bedroom room fire…

The dark lord stood near my desk looking merely board I gave him a smile and I bowed respectfully "I am sorry my lord," he tiled his head and shocked me by smiling big at me; he walked to me and held me actually held me.

"I am sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to scare you I am so sorry I did" he stroked my hair "how about we go to my house for dinner? I will bring you home later on." I nodded. He opened his arm and I take it noting the closeness to him, "your trembling" he noted I look at him, "this is what I mean you can't make a life changing decision when you can't handle my touch." He seemed to be talking more to himself, but before I can blink we were off.

We arrived in a neat and tidy living area, it was much smaller than Malfoy manor and it lacked the pictures of dead guys which my home has. "Is something wrong Lucius?" He said as he took his outer robe off. I shake my head, he smiled. "How about I give you the tour?" I nod again and offer him my arm he looked surprised but took it and I knew I just earned myself some very important and very major points

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the manor notable smaller than my home and in the end he showed me the room I was dreading "and this is my room," he said opening the door to a large room witch on first expectation seemed to be filled with only books, then I noticed a large king size bed, with a desk (also filled with books) I smiled at him and he smiled back. My heart was beating so fast I wondered if it would jump out of my chest develop legs and run under the bed. "Hopefully this will one day be your true home," he said looking at me I was looking at the bed straight ahead and not at him, he grabbed my arm and made me look at him, "you will be safe here, fed well protected I admit you will have to quit your job but we will find something for you to do," he placed his hand on my face, "don't you want to be my consort?" I said nothing "I know you are young… but you could have anything and if something is to ever happened to me, you would be the next dark lord," I said nothing, _the next dark lord_. He seemed to notice this had shocked me, he surprised me by holding me, if it was anyone else it would be a caring behaviour, "I can offer you the power to do anything you like, and when the world is ours you will be my sweet prince and you will have a world to play with." I looked at him and I smiled, he smiled back even through Dads life goal is to keep me out of the war. That doesn't sound too bad, I would be here safe and tucked away, I would hate it but it would keep my freaked out and stressed out parents from well… freaking and being stressed out.

"I can stay here and not do any actual fighting?" I ask, I wanted to fight but Dad made me swear to stay at home, the dark lord nodded and for some reason he seemed a little relieved.

"Yes you wouldn't appear in public again until everything is secured I share a rule with your Father you are to be protected and guarded at all times," he touched my skin, "you are too important to me for anything bad to happen to you." He touched my locket. "it looks good on you," he commented "it looks better on you then on in a box." He chuckled, "it is getting quite late. Why don't we get some food into you?" I nod and held his hand we left his bedroom and with him leading the way, we went to the dining room for dinner.

He sat at one end of a table while I sat at the other, as I sat down a house elf brought out dinner which was a pasta dish, "I was unsure of what you liked so I thought it was best to start off something light." I smiled and thanked him.

I knew he was being patient but I knew it would wear out quickly, as we ate I noticed he was watching me closely, I noticed he was drinking wine while I had butter beer no alcoholic content what so ever, so basically I am too young to drink but old enough to wed.

"Tell me Lucius," I look up careful not to get pasta sauce all over my face, "why are you so afraid of me? I have done little to make you fear me," when I raised an eyebrow "_personally_ I care for you a lot, and I offer you everything." He put a spoon of pasta in his lips "I understand, I am older and that can be a deter to a young man, but I promise among the sheets I am better than a seventeen year old you may be used to." My cheeks started to blush.

"I-I I never," he laughed, he took a sip of his wine,

"I care little of your… conquests with other slythern students what I do care about is why you fear me."

There was nothing I could say I just looked at him, but he wanted an answer.

"Just things I hear about my Lord," I say softly,

"So you won't marry me because of gossip? Only because of gossip and it is mostly set up by frightened students, the blundering daily profert and by your former head master." He said he was starting to get mad, and I prepared to die. Suddenly fear of him killing my Father and Mother turned me over the edge and caused me to say quite rushed and without thinking.

"It's not just that my Lord, it's because I am a virgin." I didn't know where that came from, I mean I guess it was true …. "I want to please you… I do, but I don't know – how"

He was quiet and I could tell he was calming down, suddenly he smiled "I guess fear can be overwhelming but I said before I would protect you right?" I nod, "and that means protecting all parts of you, including your mental health." I blushed at this, I was running out of excuses, but I smiled at him, he walked to me knelled in front of me and brushed something from my face, my eyes, was I crying? "I would be honoured to be your first time," he kissed my hand, he stroked my tears away "I promise never to lay a hand on you including my wand, or harm you in any way, unless I have to, and there will be rules you must follow but it will be easy for you to follow." I nod and he took my hand, "I swear to let you rule long side me, I swear to care for you… and in my own way love you forever," he paused I am so close to him now "this is really all I can offer you, Lucius Malfoy,will you marry me?"

I wanted nothing more to disappear and hide, run under this table, but really being cared loved wouldn't be that bad and protected _'do whatever he says'_

Being the right hand of the devil is better than being in his path, it will be better than harmed and having my family killed so I smile and nod, and croaked a small almost silent.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter Five: Sleeplessness and traitors

Chapter five: Sleeplessness and traitors

Albraxus POV  
"So he goes for dinner and comes back engaged?" I say my wife smiles a little "he will have to move into the Dark Lords house soon, he wont be safe there" she shook her head,

"Albraxus you are one of the most wanted man out there, the ministry would love to get their hands on you, our son will soon be a wanted man as well, but at least he will be protected and cared for tucked up in the Lords home and we can still see him, don't forget about that husband,"

"Dad are you mad at me?" I turned Lucius is there he looked worried how could I be mad? I myself thought we would all be punished severally.

"No my dear of course not, the dark lord his Lord ship is a great man." He smiled a little, Lucius life has forever changed with just one day of work Lucius is to no longer go to the headquarters as its too 'dangerous' Lucius is now to report to his Lord ships manor and remain there completing who knows what.

"Perhaps you should go and sleep my son," I say "you have a big day tomorrow and you will need your rest, sleep well Lucius." My son smiled and tootled up to his room. Lucius was yet to receive a ring but he soon would, the dark lord would keep him safe and sound and really what more can we ask for?

I sighed and sat down having some brandy, I didn't want this for my son I wanted him to fall hopelessly in love with some girl whom would love him equally and have a bunch of kids that looks just like him.

I am a blood purist but… these days no one can tell even whoms blood is whoms, as Long as Luicus marries someone who is not a mudblood I would be traitors, most families have 'blood traitors' in there family. Did I want my only son the… consort of a murderer.

Lucius POV

I woke up it was early, some noise had woke me up, I sat and I almost screamed at the sight I saw.

the dark lord was next to me his arm around my waist, the only thing that didn't make me scream was the fact he was my lord and Master "you're awake" he huffed I nod, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation, "I think you will have to move in with me," he huffed again, "I couldn't sleep I keep dreaming of you being hurt, I know your wards here are good but I can't sleep," he stood up, and I can tell he was annoyed, but I was freaked out, he was in my bed! But I needed to be a good fiancé, so… I hugged him as he stood, he laughed and kissed my forehead, "Good morning to you too," he said his face had no nose so when he smiled he looked like a griffin "I will inform your parents of everything, I am sorry Lucius I can't sleep without you, and you need to be safe."

He smiled put on his robe and left I did nothing for a moment, the dark lord was my fiancé … my fiancé I was to be wedded… to the Dark lord, the Dark Lord.

"Lucius?" I sit up my Dad Mum and … my fiancé was there, "we have a problem" I blink, I am aware of that, his about six feet tall and doesn't have a nose but if you speak it out frankly we wont be here for Lunch "there has been a mountain of death threats against Lucius I have been flooded with owls and his marriage is on the front page of the daily prophet." My mouth dropped.  
"How did this happen?" I ask the dark lord looked so angry,

"Obliviously somehow there is a traitor in our mitts," he said my Father looked up, I realised he was reading the paper he showed it to me a picture of me was on the front page,

'The Dark lord proposes to a former Hogwarts Student'

Former? I only had been out of school not even a week! I don't even know what my grades are yet.  
"Some women named Rita Skeeter is the one who wrote it" My Father said slowly, "Who's she?" The Dark lord shrugged,

"I just want to know how she knows." He turned to me, "we have intercepted twelve death threats for you…. Today, mostly mud-bloods but I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Mum grabbed me,

"Perhaps me and Lucius should… go away for a little while?" What ever happened to protection to the family? At the same time Dad and he – who- must not be named shook there heads.

"If this _Skeeta_ woman found out he is getting married she might be able to …." Dad stopped, the dark lord raised his hand reading the article.

"She only wrote I proposed never that Lucius expected." He read, "She might have an invisibility cloak or …" he turned to us "who else knows?" We all shrug, I haven't told a soul Mum may have told her best friend Walburga Black but who else… I don't know. Everybody shrugged, "until I find out how this _bloody_ woman knows, the only safe place for you Lucius is my manor," we all blinked. "She only reported that I proposed not that Lucius expected which happened at my house, don't you think 'Former Hogwarts Student is marrying the dark lord' is more important to 'The Dark lord proposes to a former Hogwarts student." Finally Mum nodded,

"The ministry could come and get the both of you" she squealed, and that's when I realise I could be in less danger with the Dark lord than without him.

It took a few minutes my frantic packing the Dark lord getting in more scary (well Mum said they are) Death eaters to search every nock and cranny in the manor and they warned us it could take some time… My great grandfather liked making secret passages, "I will see you in a few days" Dad said, I froze wasn't Dad coming with me? He was in much danger than I was, and mum.

"You can owl your parents as often as you like," the Dark lord said, offering me his arm, and in time I will bring you to meetings with me. I won't force you to give up your life, this is going fast only because of my fear I am the dark lord I need you safe," he kissed me on the forehead.

I kissed my parents and him holding my hand we disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Safety

Chapter six safety  
Lucius POV

"Well here we are again," his lord ship said, "I will have a guest room ready for you," I looked up, "I don't expect sex on the first night" he grinned "but I may sneak in and cuddle you like last night," I felt my face blush, but I nod, he clapped his hands I looked at my bags, they were just on the floor and I went to get them, he stopped me, "the house elf will get them we need to get some food into you, and I will explain your new rules." He looked at me, "I am sorry for all of this, I wanted to take it slow… I thought if you expected my proposal we could get to know each other better through work." He sighed and turned to me, "go and get changed," at this he smiled a little, and I suddenly blushed remembering I was in my PJS.

A house elf appeared and I followed the house elf to a nice big bedroom "Can Dobby get Master Lucius anything?" my bags appeared I shake my head, "what about some water Master Lucius or some tea or coffee?"

"Some pumpkin juice would be nice," I say at once. The house elf smiled and left i looked around my room was smaller than my one at home, and was little furnished besides the bed and a desk there was little else.

I get changed and as soon as I did I turn and see my… fiancé leaning on a door, a smile on his face, I blushed and I bowed… "I must say I am impressed," he walked to me and stroked my now dressed back, "you have developed well," I gulp he noticed and laughed, "Don't worry so much my little one, remember I care for all of you including your mental health."

"There are death threats out on me," I start "I am on the front page," the dark Lord frowned slightly.

"This is… unfortunate I admit but I said I care for all parts of you Lucius and I will do everything to make you safe," he looked at me, "your safety is the most important to me, which is why I will punish you at some stage if I have to, too keep you safe and secure." He placed his hands on my face, "now it is time for breakfast, you will eat three main meals and three snacks a day as well as complete an hour and a half of exercise a day," that didn't sound too bad, I was on the quiddish team at school, I was a keeper so I can do a little exercise a day. "Keeping you fit and healthy is important to me, after breakfast we will go around your walking tract. When it is raining you will do push ups sit ups inside as well as maybe some light weight bearing." He offered me his hand so we went down stairs to where we ate dinner last night.

"My lord," I said, as I ate some eggs, "when you said you will show me my walking track does this mean you have planned my walking track previously?" he looked up,

"Yes," he said causally "you will also notice the track is not yet completed I thought I would have more time, I also haven't finished furnishing your bed room, but I hope it won't get much use."

I gasped when he said that but he merely smiled "we are moving… quite fast, I won't force you to do anything the only thing I demand is you take care of yourself and stay safe, I don't play around with your safety so do not test me as you will end up in tears and you will beg for mercy" I looked up, "Your Father will agree with me, as he hurt you… for disobeying him right?" I nodded, "the rules are basically the same, if you like I can write them up, and place them in your bedroom?" I felt like a small child and I nodded, he gave me a big grin and smiled, "you will be safe here, I know you must feel like I am suffocating you but it's for your own good, when everything is safer you will be able to leave the manor and do whatever you like, you will be rewarded for putting in the hard yards now." I was slightly confused by that statement. The rest of the meal was in silence in the end he stood and I did too I bowed and he held my hand and we left. I noticed a few things as we walked one there was some very colourful house elf's, two he seemed to lock every door as we passed through and three he kept feeling my hair.

"My Lord why are you locking all the doors?" I ask.

"To lock you in" he said simply, I look up shocked, "when you are outside all the doors will remain open but when you are inside you will remain in the room until either your guard removes you or I do, it won't be as horrible as you think it is only to protect you and I can't have you wandering aimlessly around the manor I fear if someone breaks in and hurts you." I sneer and he noticed and stopped, "you agreed to be my husband, sadly this has happened and now you must be protected, if you look at me like that again I will snap your wand and make you beg for another." I looked up, "actually give me your wand, you might hurt yourself." I shake my head,

"It's mine" I say at once, he grabbed my face and made me look him dead in the eye.

"You're scared and worried I understand but there is to be no magic for a little while off you, you have only recently turned seventeen and the ministry may be able to track you still." I sneer again, he once again noticed, "If you don't like it here, go back to your parents but don't come crying to me when you get imprisoned for life,"

Tears start to form I try to push them down I don't want him thinking I am weak. To my shock he sat me down on a couch and held me. He started to stroke my back "I am sorry this must be so scary" he kissed me … a real kiss on the lips.  
"I'm sorry," I croak he smiled to me, and bruised my tears away.

"You're my fiancé silly I care for you no matter what, now why don't you have a nap your all upset." I shake my head, he smiled a little, he held my hand and led me to his room, and he pulled my robe off revealing a white shirt he opened his blankets and pushed me in the bed, "I will be back in a few hours I have some guards on the door, I have a house elf moving more of your stuff to your room, if you need anything just summon a house elf I will be in my office it's a few doors down, but you must get either a guard or house elf to summon be if need be, as my guards won't let you leave." He looked at me, "these guards can be trusted, and everything is fine you just need to get some rest."

"I guess I am tired," I say. I take my shoes off and lay in his bed, it was nice and soft. He drew up a chair and rubbed my face and hair  
"Lucius, your Father never told me much about you, I want to get to know you, I want to know everything." He stroked my hair. "Do you mind if I lay down with you, I need to go soon, but …" I nod.

"It's your house," he laughed, and curled up next to me and placed my head on his chest.

"Your my little fiancé, I am surprised you're not more spoilt your Father has raised your excellent I mean your Mother too. But I think I know which one cared the most for you." He kissed my forehead, "when we get married we will spend each night together." He looked around his room, "I guess I will have to expand a little, this room is meant for one." He looked at me, "eventually you will learn to love and care for me, it may take a few months but you will learn. It is very important that you do." He stroked my hand "I'll let you rest. You are very safe here."

He then smiled at me and left. As I laid down I throught about school, I didn't have many friends… but I kept to myself I didn't bully or anything I got along with most people in Slythern, but my closest friends was Andromeda Black, and Sev snape I felt sorry for the young boy he was a few years younger than me… but I still liked him I made sure he had school books, uniforms ext. That James Potter picked on him so I kept around him a lot I was a lot older and head boy so he wouldn't try anything around me. Myself and Andy got along great, we were in each other's classes, she is a lot different to her family… and sometimes I have no idea why she was in Slythern but it didn't matter to me. My other friends were Grabbe and Goyle but in fifth year I had my own room, but I never found out why…


End file.
